


Questionable Behavior, part 2

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alcohol, Android, Gen, Humor, M/M, OC, drunken android
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Kurou and Kotetsu getting drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable Behavior, part 2

He’d just caught Barnaby in the hall on the way to the apartment door, taking a moment to speak to the younger man. The blond had already warned him that Kurou was more or less acting intoxicated, power getting exceptionally low—and the lights actually went out for over three seconds before they flickered back on again, going super bright before settling into what had become the “standard flicker”.

Already having the apartment keys in his pocket, he opened the door to another little too-bright flicker before being greeted by a familiar… and also not so very familiar voice. “Heeello, Kotetsu.”

"Wow."

"Yes?"

Kotetsu coughed, closing the door behind him “Well, Bunny told me you were… pretty much wasted while we waited for this power thing to be over with, but… Since he wanted me to come over and keep you company, I thought I’d bring some booze. So I can be drunk too! Sounds like a bonding experience, right?”

Kurou was relatively certain that he felt offended. “I aaam not druuunk. I need recharging.”

"Well, so do I. So I’m gonna get drunk." The man grinned brightly. Of course he hadn’t brought all that much in terms of alcohol, but he knew his partner had plenty to spare. In fact, there seemed no reason to wait to break into his own bottle before rifling through Barnaby’s collection.

"You are making veeery little sense.” The android stated.

"Then you need to get more drunk, too." Kotetsu countered, pulling out what very little "hard stuff" Barnaby kept.

"Is it really wiiise for you to be drunk during an emergency?” Tempted as he was to get up and place those bottles right back in the blond’s liquor cabinet, he knew that he should conserve as much energy as possible. That was usually a very good way to deal with Kotetsu when he was utterly determined, as well.

"Nah, the emergency is over. And that’s why Bunny switched off with me, anyway." The man assured, pouring himself a shot—and Kurou too, for good measure. "I can stay here and look after you, and he can go do… whatever he was gonna do. There wasn’t much for me to do besides move stuff. What are you watching?"

"Children’s programming." The android stated, having found it at least entertaining. It was certainly informative without being too taxing on his processors, and truly enjoyable in its own way. The puppets were intriguing, but researching that matter would have to wait.

Kotetsu only commented with a hum of acknowledgment, settling on the floor next to the chair like he always used to do with Barnaby, downing one shot with a swallow and a hiss. “You want yours?”

"I am not particularly fond of alcohol." Kurou admitted.

"Suit yourself." Pouring shots for two was only polite. And drinking both was less wasteful.

—————————————————————————————

There were some things that one was expected to never, ever do in their partner’s (boyfriend’s) apartment. One of these things was attempting to cook in the middle of the night after consuming enough alcohol to give Kurou’s slurring speech and “hiccups” a run for their money. Kotetsu just happened to get the giggles to go along with it.

Add to that the fact that there was an android with a low battery, of course. And that neither of them were wearing all of the clothing that they should have been. Not that anything had been “going on”; Kurou’s cooling system hadn’t been working efficiently, and frankly… neither had Kotetsu’s. The fact that they’d been making fried rice in the overly large wok that Barnaby had received as a gift (which he immediately figured out that Kotetsu had mostly bought for himself to keep at the blond’s apartment) had only increased the heat, despite the air conditioning working perfectly. It had to be turned on, first.

When Barnaby got back to his apartment at 5:30 AM to find Kotetsu and Kurou in their underwear and socks (Kotetsu was wearing those ridiculous tiger-striped boxers again, Kurou in far more tasteful but somewhat uncomfortably conforming [and confirming] white briefs), with a very small but noticeable fire still burning in the kitchen sink (the open window preventing the smoke alarm from detecting it in the first place; but at least it was surrounded by water), he legitimately didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or send them both right out the large window with the beautiful view. The older Hero’s mouth was wide open as he snored like a bear, while the android…

Well, at least Kurou turned his head to look. Not without some difficulty, obviously. Barnaby sighed and walked over, kneeling to find the panel near his ankle that hid Kurou’s cord. “Rough night?”

"Y-y-y-y-y-eeesss.”

"Me, too." The blond slowly pulled a decent length of cord from Kurou’s leg before plugging him into the nearest outlet. "Turned out there was another NEXT running around and being an ass. The power plants were stabilized just a little while ago, so now you can charge."

"Thaaa-aaa-aaank you.”

"Don’t mention it. I think you’ll owe me some kitchen clean-up after you’re charged though."

"A-a-a-a-acknowledged-d."

——————————————————————————————————-

Tempted as Barnaby was to prod Kotetsu awake in the rudest manner possible, he let the man sleep, and let the android charge. It wasn’t overly surprising when Kurou “woke” first, unplugging himself from the wall and winding the cord to hide away. He did at least get dressed first, searching for well over a full minute for the second sock only to find it tucked in Kotetsu’s shoe. That would require searching through the logs to figure out, he was certain.

Looking more or less “normal” again, he entered the kitchen to find Barnaby nursing a cup of tea, staring at the disaster that was his kitchen sink. No questions were asked, nothing was suggested; the android simply started in on cleaning up the mess. “I feel that I must apologize for my behavior.”

"It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t actually drunk, so it was even less your fault than it always is Kotetsu’s.” Barnaby pointed out, glad to see that Kurou was being mindful of the nonstick surface. At least, it was nonstick before recent events befell it.

"Granted. Regardless, thank you for your aid and your hospitality." Politeness first, after all. Politeness and a touch more pressure when it came to scrubbing before the rinsing stage could commence.

Barnaby nodded once with an acknowledging sound before taking another sip. “So how much did the old man drink?”

"I specifically recall 8 ‘shots’." Kurou responded, turning the water off before gently drying the wok. "I cannot be certain as to whether there were more."

Another acknowledging sound responded. “I guess I should try to wake him up and get him to drink some water.”

"I feel it only right that I volunteer for the task." The android responded.

"Oh no, Kurou. Let me have the pleasure." Barnaby’s grin was more than a little mischievous. "You go ahead and get back to what you were doing. I’m sure every electronic in the lab needs to be reset to the proper time, at he very least." He really couldn’t imagine Saito doing that alone.

Besides, that android really didn’t need to be there when he either took ever so slight revenge on the older man… or demanded to be convinced of forgiveness.


End file.
